Brain Damage!
by DSalazar
Summary: WARNING: Reading this might make your brain pudinify. Seriously. It contains all sort of freaky stuff NO HUMAN BEING or animal should have to watch. Necrophilia, pedophilia, zoophilia, transexuals, crossdressing, bondage, masoquism, rapings, and others.


"Gah! I'm so tired! Kurenai-sensei made us work out like it was the end of the world!" Kiba sighed, "On top of all, Akamaru felt sick today so he had to stay home. Geez, I hope he's better now." From his pocket he withdrew a small pair of silver keys: he inserted them in the handle on the door to his apartment and turned them round. The door gave out a soft 'click' and then the door opened.

He took one step inside. "Hey! Akamaru!" he called, "Akamaru!" In matter of seconds, Akamaru rushed to his owner and dashed at him, making him fall to the floor considering Akamaru's strength and his recent growth in size. "I see you're okay already!" Kiba said laughing as Akamaru licked his face in sign of happiness.

Kiba pushed Akamaru off him and got up, dusting off his butt with his hands. Akamaru immediately went behind Kiba and started sniffing his rear end. "Akamaru, what are you doing?" Kiba asked somewhat puzzled, peeking from over his shoulder. Nonetheless, Akamaru kept on sniffing his butt, if not getting closer to it.

"Akamaru! Damn it, stop that!" Kiba shouted at his pet, still the dog just answered his owner with a loud bark which clearly went along the lines of, "NO!"

"Akamaru! Sit!" Kiba ordered, but Akamaru wouldn't listen to his orders and just kept smelling his ass as if hypnotized by its smell.

"No! Bad dog!" Kiba continued, still with no results as if he was talking to a wild untamed beast. Finally, after a small dispute about the topic of his butt, Kiba won the fight (or at least that's what he thought…). Akamaru now in front of Kiba, each looking at the other's eyes expressing an over-reacted anger and betrayal, attempted his final try, still Kiba would just turn on his axis leaving Akamaru with no other choice: Akamaru went straight as Kiba's front end. He started by smelling, just as before, but then as Kiba rejected this behavior even more, Akamaru just kept trying even more.

"FUCKING SHIT! SIT AKAMARU!" Kiba barked at the top of his lungs after several minutes of this strange ritual going on. This yell could've scared anyone, and I mean anyone. If you would happen to be passing near that house when this happened, you would be either scared to death or peeing your pants: it's your choice. The dog flinched for a second, but still he glanced with all his might at this owner of his. He answered back with a bark so thunderous, it was louder than a lion's roar, and a tackle at his owner causing him to fall once more. Kiba's bottom being on the floor, Akamaru went ahead and dived into his front end, this time snuggling his nose in between his thighs instead of just sniffing from afar.

"What the hell is going on?" Kiba thought. A spectral representation of himself appeared in this never-ending black space.

"Your dog is fucking you!" a voice inside him called which seemed to echo around the empty space.

"What the fuck was that?" Kiba answered the voice in his head.

"It's your inner you." Inner Kiba said, another spectral representation of himself appearing before the original one.

"Since when do I have an inner self?" Kiba wondered, still, this fight being argued in his mind, his every thought was just fodder to the conflict.

"I would say around… Birth." he replied sarcastically.

"Why did I never notice you?" Kiba asked.

"I never stopped to say hi before, but this seemed like a good moment." Inner Kiba replied mockingly again.

"Look! It's complicated enough already. My dog's acting strange and-"

"Fucking you." Inner Kiba interrupted.

"He is not fucking me." Kiba answered getting irritated.

"Yes he is."

"He is not."

"Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No."

"Okay dude, whatever. He's 'fucking' me and I don't know why!" Kiba said frustrated.

"Maybe he likes you." Inner Kiba replied with a small laugh.

"Dude, he's a dog and I'm a person! That shit doesn't happen."

"It's happening right now!"

"Damn! It's impossible arguing with you!" Kiba answered, his frustration become irritation.

"That's because I'm you. I do believe arguing with yourself would make you quite crazy don't you think?"

"Shit! How do I get out of my thoughts!?"

"Okay, try doing the exact opposite as to what you do when you sleep."

"What the hell do you mean by that? I don't know what I'm doing while I sleep…"

"Why not?"

"I'm asleep damn it!" Kiba completely angered by now.

"Hmm… interesting…"

"Okay, then how do I get out!?"

"Here, let me show you." Inner Kiba walked over to where Kiba was, and without giving any warning or signal, landed a kick into Kiba's crotch, so strong it even made Kiba jump a few inches off the ground then fall to the floor writhing in pain, closing his eyes shut. When he opened them again, he was in his living room and not inside his thoughts as before.

"Dude… that was really crazy…" Kiba said to himself, turning around to check everything was back to normal. He was about to stand up, when he noticed Akamaru was still going on at his intimate parts, just now his pants and underwear were down on his ankles for some strange reason. Akamaru was licking Kiba's balls, and he hadn't even noticed because of the battle of wits against himself.

"Shit man! What the fuck!?" Kiba shouted even louder than before, his jaw completely dropped in awe and surprise, not a pleasant surprise though. He quickly pushed Akamaru off himself and raised his boxers and pants to his waist, safely buckling his trousers once more. He stared at Akamaru for a moment, then darted out the door shutting it close before Akamaru had any chance of following him.

He quickly ran down to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar where he used to hang out. After getting there, he sat on the first stool he found and ordered the first thing that came to his mind. His fingers kept running through his hair as a sign of desperation accompanied by a troubled look on his face. Teuchi, the owner and main chef, didn't bother to ask and just prepared his meal and then hurried to serve the other customer's. Kiba delved into his bowl of ramen, hoping that with some food in his stomach he would maybe calm down and think things over more rationally, and especially not with that frustrating split personality of his.

He finishd his food in a matter of minutes and after leaving the payment on the counter, he left to the forest where he would most probably be able to calm down. He walked through the camping grounds, still that didn't help since everything there remembered him of Akamaru, especially after they trained Akamaru's special marking technique on practically every tree of the forest. He walked into the very outskirts of the forest, a place he practically never went to unless it was for a mission or something similar. He climbed one of the many trees with ease, and resting on top of a branch, head reclined against the trunk, Kiba fell asleep on the spot. Time flew by as the sun hid beneath the mountains and those emerald leaves fell from the trees as if the windy breeze made them throw themselves.

---

For the love of god, if you read this, review. Unless I get a minimum of 7 reviews, I won't start uploading the rest of the story. It's not like it costs you anything but a few seconds, so please do it and make a writer happy. .

Other than that, I hope you liked the story, and hopefully you'll be able to keep on reading it.


End file.
